1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool holder, more particularly to a cutter holder having a clamping hole for clamping a cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a cutter 1 includes a stem 11 to be clamped by a conventional tool holder 2, and a cutter blade 12 for processing workpieces by cutting, shaving, drilling, etc. Since the cutter blade 12 is considerably sharp and can injure the users, the cutter 1 is inserted into a socket 21 of the tool holder 2 when it is on standby or display. However, in order to hold the stem 11 firmly, the socket 21 of the tool holder 2 is provided with a dimension that can fit the cutter 1 tightly in the socket 21. Therefore, when the user needs to remove the stem 11 from the socket 21, the user must apply substantial forces to the stem 11 by gripping an exposed part of the stem 11. Since the exposed part of the stem 11 that can be gripped by the user is small, there are chances that the user will touch inadvertently the cutter blade 12 and get hurt. The tool holder 2 is thus unsafe and inconvenient to use.